


Chair Series I

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Sain and Priscilla spent a secretive night together.





	Chair Series I

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)

Priscilla had, once again, lost count. She wasn’t sure why she did it to begin with, counting the kisses Sain gave her every time they met in the dark corners of the count’s estate. She’d count them in her head, one, two, three, and so on, until she was so focused on him, the beautiful knight who loved her, that the numbers were a mess in her head and her heart beat in time with his own.

She was sitting back in a lush chair that was placed in a corner of the large room, her fingers tight against the cushioned armrests as Sain tended to her with kisses and sweet words.

"My darling," he said against her neck, his fingers trailing the collar of her nightgown. He was so, so gentle with her. "It hurts to leave you every night, my princess. Even in the heat of summer, my nights are so cold without you in my arms."

They were hidden in the shadows of Priscilla’s room, the door locked and double checked, just to be sure. The candelabra’s shadow flickered in the mellow orange light that the flames cast across the room. Light danced across Priscilla’s slender fingers as they twitched and Sain straddled her in the chair, kissing every part of her face delicately.

"You know I am afraid, Sain," she whispered. He kissed her forehead. "The servants are at my door right at sunrise. Last week, I was dozing off at breakfast…"

He kissed her cheeks. "Perhaps this time, an afternoon nap is in order?"

* _With you in my arms?*_ The words lingered on her lips and she pressed her mouth to his. It was still too much to think about, too many variables for Priscilla. Some things felt so very right to her, like they were made to fit together: her lips and Sain’s, and his body against hers. Other things, she wasn’t ready to think about yet. She was not sure if she could make such incredible leaps of faith. The Count would never approve of Sain. The very thought made Priscilla’s chest ache, and so she refused to entertain it once again.

"If only I could be with you," she said in between kisses. He stroked her face and dragged his lips along her cheek, her jaw, her neck. She was hot under his fingers.

"You need only ask, my princess," he said against her skin. "Your darling Sain will find a way."

She closed her eyes and his hands found hers, fingers interlocking. He squeezed gently and she relaxed against the chair cushion. This was a silent dance for the most part, his mouth roaming and coming back to meet hers. It was torturous, how slow he went.

"Dearest Priscilla, I simply do not deserve you," he whispered.

"You still believe that?" her own whisper was tight and hoarse, heat blooming across her cheeks and through her chest.

"You are an angel," he said, meeting her eyes. His twinkled in the candlelight. "And who am I but the luckiest man in the realm?"

He kissed her ear. His words were so genuine yet so honeyed. She loved that part of him. Gods, she loved all of him, truly, madly. He made her heart race and goosebumps pepper her skin. 

"Sain, that’s…quite enough of this, don’t you think?" she said, shifting her shoulders. She slipped one hand out of his and undid the single button on the front of her gown. "Has the luckiest man in Elibe not teased me enough?"

He caught her gaze as he planted another kiss on her cheek. "Are you certain the door is locked, dear?"

"Of course I am."

He glanced at the door, and then back at her, running a thumb along her parted lips. "You are nothing short of an angel."

"And you are nothing less than my world, Sain."

He kissed her mouth, deeply and passionately. They closed their eyes and she buried her hands in his hair. With one hand, Sain cupped her face, stroked her cheek. His other hand trailed along the cloth of the front of her nightgown. He cupped one breast and gingerly thumbed her nipple. She parted her lips as she gasped. He broke away and worked to pull the gown over her head. 

"I love you," she said as he tugged at the dress, in between quick kisses that almost lingered, were it not for the desperation clawing in her gut, a hunger for his hands to be on her skin.

He tossed the gown backwards onto the edge of her bed and leaned down, kissing her clavicle and then the valley of her breasts. "I love you too," he said against her skin. 

Climbing off of her, he pulled his tunic off and then climbed back onto her lap to straddle her.

She placed a palm flatly against his chest and dragged it down slowly, feeling his skin. His eyes were set on her, nothing else. "How much?" she murmured.

"So very much…" He nuzzled her neck and cupped both her breasts, squeezing softly. She bit her lip and let her fingers trace idle shapes across his chest, eventually reaching to feel for his heartbeat.

"I could kiss every inch of you and it still would not be enough, Priscilla," he said, kissing her jaw. He trailed his lips lower, lower, so achingly slow, along the slight curves of her breasts. "You deserve so much more…"

Priscilla’s hands found their way to the armrests again, gripping as Sain’s tongue flicked over one nipple. She gasped as he used his mouth to tease her, on one and then the other. She pressed her legs together under him as he ran his tongue in slow, deliberate circles along her nipples, one after the other, and then back again.

"L-Lower, Sain, go lower now…"

His hands trailed down her navel and brushed against the hem of her underwear. He kissed down to her navel and tugged at her underwear. 

"Lower still, darling?"

She moaned softly in anticipation as he kissed the edge of her hip and slipped her panties off. He looked up at her, a grin playing on his lips.

"What would my lady like?" he teased. "Kisses or caresses?"

"Sain, please, stop playing." She shifted in her seat with anticipation. 

"Ah, but that is what I am best at!" 

"Perhaps…"

He kissed her mouth. His right hand trailed along her inner thigh. She sucked in a breath.

"I could never allow myself to disappoint you," he said. His fingers ran along her flesh and then slipped one finger in, amidst the slickness between her legs.

Priscilla pressed her head back against the cushions. Sain brought his mouth to her right breast and sucked on the nipple, his thumb rolling lazily over her clit. She breathed his name and he whispered her own against her breast, slipping another finger in as he played with her.

"My dear…" he looked up at her and kissed her mouth, one hand pinching her left nipple. She gasped against his lips, pressing her hips against his hand. "You are so, so wet. What is it that my darling Priscilla wants?"

"Mm…Sain…" she was already so wound up from his touch, and the counting started up in her mind, a hazy mess of her attempting to recount just how many times his hand had gone between her legs. It had to be less than five; this was all still so relatively new to…

"Oh, Sain, please, more," she gasped, a hand digging into his hair, her thoughts falling apart around her. "Y-Your darling wants you…"

He went so slowly with his fingers, it was almost painful how he played with her, dragged her so beautifully to an edge that and held her there. He had been a fast learner, eager to please her.

The feeling was mutual. They were both so incredibly enamoured with the other.

"Me, Priscilla?"

"Yes," she breathed, kissing him. 

She staggered to her feet, hands on his shoulders, and he slipped his fingers out. She kissed him roughly and grabbed at his pants with one hand, struggling to pull them down as fast as she could. He broke the kiss and took the rest of his clothes off, naked before her. She kissed him again as his hand went between her legs, fingers dragging in a lazy fashion.

She turned him around as they kissed, pushing him onto the chair and climbing into his lap. Her touches were hungry and her gasps, needy. She touched his length and now it was his turn to mutter her name. Sain kissed her lips and breasts as she held him close, his tip so very close to her opening. His fingers rubbed her clit, teasing her with fast motions, then slow again. 

"I want your kisses," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his, "and your caresses, and the rest of you…"

She trailed off as he pressed a hand flat against her back and held her closer, peppering her neck with kisses.

"This knight loves you and only you, Priscilla."

She cupped his face in her hands, needing to lower herself onto him, but waiting, just a moment more. "You’re my Sain," she said.

As she lowered herself onto him, she closed her eyes and groaned softly, Sain’s voice matching hers.

She moved slowly at first, rolling her hips against his. Her arms curled around his neck and she let her body lean into his, cherishing his groans and gasps as he gripped her hips with one hand and let his other hand cup one breast.

"I love you," he said, and they kissed again, breaking away only when they needed to. She didn’t respond, not immediately. Her heart beat against his and he rocked against her, under her, kissing her face and whispering on and on.

The night air around them had gone from cold and frigid to sticky and hot so fast. He nibbled on her neck and left sloppy kisses along her collarbone and breasts. Priscilla moaned and he pressed against her harder in response. She buried her hands in his hair and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, saying his name in small, needy gasps. Sain’s hand found its way to her thigh and he dragged his fingers inwards, reaching her clit and making her squeak.

She whispered his name again and it came out as a broken sound. She sped up and he held her tight, moaning and then pulling her face towards his, ravishing her lips with messy kisses. He dropped his right hand in between her legs and rubbed his fingers against her clit, his hand shaky as she gasped again and felt him come inside, just as her fingers dug into his hair and she cried out his name once more.

The air was silent once again. Priscilla panted, closing her eyes and catching her breath against Sain. He pressed his lips to her slick forehead, chest heaving against hers.

"An afternoon nap is most certainly in order," she finally said, looking up at him. 

"In my arms, my dear?" he grinned at her and she felt his tug on her heart again.

"I wish it were so."

He stroked her hair and tucked some of it behind her ear. "Sleep in my arms tonight. Someday, your darling Sain will make your wish come true."

Once again, Priscilla pushed her creeping worries away and closed her eyes, pressing her ear to his chest and letting Sain’s heartbeat tether her to a dream.


End file.
